Del pánico en los azulejos
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "No quería contar lo que él precisaba como algo íntimo. (...) Y decirle a alguien que soñaba cómo lo despellejaban vivo todas las noches, no era lo más indicado que se debía hacer en aquellos casos en que quería aparentar estabilidad emocional." / Oneshot. Regalo para Da-chan Alein del amigo secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Amiga de reserva:** Da-chan Alein

 **Petición:** _Angustia: No puedo dejar pasar esto. Describan una pesadilla de **Boruto** si estuviera en los zapatos de Naruto o Hinata cuando tenían su edad._

 **Advertencias:** Algunas modificaciones de la petición. Puede haber ciertos grados de OoC. Leve mención de romance.

* * *

Boruto despertó a las dos de la madrugada después de un mal sueño. Las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, el sudor que mojaba su camisa, la garganta reseca y el terrible agujero negro en el pecho que sentía, hacían que su situación fuese por lo menos deplorable. Se levantó aquella noche con los pies descalzos, recorriendo despacio el azulejo frío y pensando en la horrorosa pesadilla que lo había privado del sueño. Llegó al baño cansado y se mojó la cara con agua helada, percibiendo en el espejo las negras ojeras que ya se clavaban debajo de sus ojos zarcos. El olor del cloro se filtraba por la habitación blanca, sin adornos ni elementos que hicieran pensar que ése era un sanitario exceptuando la ducha, el lavamanos y el retrete. A Boruto no le gustaba aquél aroma, pero era la única manera en que combatía las manchas de sangre que a menudo caían sobre las baldosas. Con los sentidos despiertos, se metió debajo de la regadera que lanzaba ya la lluvia que lavaría el sudor y la nostalgia; preso del terror, revisó también su vientre rasguñado bajo la camisa empapada. Se desnudó poco a poco, casi fingiendo que no tenía miedo.

…

Boruto no soñaba: eso era lo que le repetía a Sarada cuando en la oficina del Hokage hablaban por la mañana con un café en la mano y la boca llena de migajas de pan de azúcar. Ella solía contarle todos sus sueños, confiando en la buena puntería de Boruto como intérprete de quimeras proféticas. Los sueños sobre la buena fortuna y los de presagios de muerte eran los preferidos de Sarada, sobre todo los últimos aunque lo negara por el bien de su reputación como Hokage. Sentada en la silla, con Boruto a su lado como su fiel escolta, relataba cada detalle con precisión cirujana. Al blondo no le molestaba, había aprendido de algunos amigos en Suna lo que significaban los sueños, más por el lado psicológico que del lado agorero, que era el que más le gustaba a la joven Uchiha. Con treinta años, aún no podían llevarse del todo bien ni podían sincronizar sus ideales; pero se protegían el uno al otro porque así era como debía ser. Cada mañana, Sarada le preguntaba qué había soñado, y él esquivaba la pregunta con la misma respuesta: él no soñaba. Y si lo hacía; no recordaba qué. Sarada simulaba indignación, lo que hastiaba a Boruto, y luego ella simulaba que le creía, lo que por el contrario aliviaba al Uzumaki. No quería contar lo que él precisaba como algo íntimo. Los sueños son la ventana a nuestros más ocultos deseos y temores. Y decirle a alguien que soñaba cómo lo despellejaban vivo todas las noches, no era lo más indicado que se debía hacer en aquellos casos en que quería aparentar estabilidad emocional.

Habían estado trabajando juntos desde tres años atrás, cuando Konohamaru dejó el puesto por un mal del corazón. «Konoha cambia de Kages como de calzones», escuchó decir en alguna ocasión, y no pudo sino darles la razón. Su personalidad no había cambiado demasiado frente a los demás, pero él se conocía, sabía que no era para nada igual. Había un mar de amargura en su alma que se extendía como cizaña sobre el campo. No disfrutaba de las bromas, ni de las sonrisas fugaces de Sarada cuando terminaban de hacer el amor a horcajadas en la oficina como un par de párvulos a los que les atrae lo prohibido. No podía regocijarse en las misiones victoriosas, ni en el olor de sus galletas preferidas que le hacía su padre con un delantal ridículo y el cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta que Hinata le hacía para que al amasar no se le cayera ninguno a la mezcla. No gozaba ya de la vida, desde aquél momento en que aparecieron las pesadillas.

Había escuchado infinidad de veces que era un joven afortunado. Sabía que sus padres habían tenido infancias realmente difíciles, sobre todo Naruto. Nunca había profundizado en aquello hasta aquél día en que visitó por cortesía a Gaara, quien se encontraba en casa de su hermana visitando a su familia. El tatuaje sobre su frente siempre le había parecido extraño y un poco atemorizante, había escuchado la historia de su origen de los labios del propio Kazekage y quizá era el trasfondo lo que lo inquietaba tanto. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser empujado por la locura a creer que debía matar para probar su existencia sobre el mundo? Gaara siempre se le antojó como un hombre tranquilo y muy cariñoso, a pesar de lo implacable que era con sus enemigos. Sabía que había sido un recipiente del Ichibi; y conocía de memoria los detalles de su rescate, su muerte y cómo revivió. Le era difícil creer que su padre era el héroe de ese pelirrojo valiente, un ídolo respetado en cada rincón del mundo shinobi.

—¿Cómo se siente ser un jinchuriki?

—¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre? —preguntó Gaara, sorprendido hasta la médula.

Fue la primera vez en que Boruto se sintió avergonzado delante del Kazekage, aunque no sería la última. Fue esa vez en que le preguntó a su padre lo que se sentía ser una paria en el pueblo que se suponía debía proteger. Las palabras fluyeron de Naruto sin rencor, pero empapadas de un sufrimiento parecido a la melancolía. Contó todo, como quizá nunca nadie lo escuchó, desde los insultos hasta el dolor de las heridas internas y externas que le provocaba ser un huérfano en Konoha.

—Debe ser horrible —dijo—, sentirte solo.

—Es peor sentirse vacío —respondió Naruto. Sus ojos se perdieron en el enorme firmamento negro que agresivo se tragaba las supernovas que se apagaban a millones de años luz.

Los ojos azules temblaron por el impacto de la voz sobre su pecho. El sufrimiento de su padre le provocó una herida tan profunda que era invisible a los ojos, pero que le pesaba como toneladas de nostalgia aferradas a su piel. Fue cuando comenzó a soñar. Nunca había visto monstruos más terribles; le costaba creer que todos ellos vivieran en su mente.

…

Después de muchos meses, la factura de aquellos malos sueños comenzó a hacerse visible sobre su cuerpo. Adelgazado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, parecía un espejismo de lo que Boruto había sido en la antigüedad. Sarada le había hecho ir con el médico, y también le pidió que se tomara algunos días para descansar, a lo cual el rubio se negó por el temor de volverse loco por no poder hacer nada. Temía ir a dormirse y no volver a despertar, quedándose atrapado en la pesadilla de todos los días. Intentó hacer ejercicio antes de dormir, probó leer bastante para que su mente se quedara con los temas de los libros, e incluso pensó en comprarse una mascota para no dormir solo. Consideraba que el estar solo en aquél departamento lo hacía propenso a las pesadillas. Un día después de regresar del trabajo, se sentó en el sofá sin advertir que su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que se dormiría al poco tiempo de reposar en el mullido sillón.

…

—¿Cómo te quitas el vacío del corazón?

Sarada dejó de escribir para mirarlo. Sus blondos cabellos se movían con el aire que entraba travieso desde la ventana. Sus ojos azules enmarcados de negro se veían acuosos, con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse sobre su piel. Sus manos temblaban a sus costados, llenas de miedo y soledad. Las respuestas de Sarada se le antojaron crueles antes de despedirlas de su boca, y calló, mirando cómo Boruto era tragado poco a poco por un vasto infinito sin estrellas. Sarada se sinceró, pensando en su padre.

—No lo sé.

…

—No me gusta Konoha.

…

En la pesadilla siempre era lo mismo. Boruto corría por una Konoha color sepia, con la ropa sucia y rota, y unos zapatos que le quedaban apretados. Detrás de él habían muchas personas sin rostro, y varios demonios con grandes colmillos y fieras garras llenas de veneno. Era perseguido sin cansancio hasta llegar a un lago que se tornaba negro por el filtro del atardecer, en el cual caía cansado y alguien lo tomaba y con un kunai comenzaban a hacerle grandes heridas y a desollarlo como si fuera un conejo. Aquella no era la peor parte. Lo peor venía cuando se daba cuenta de que él no era él y la víctima en realidad era su padre, y las personas no eran personas cualesquiera; sino era él en diferentes cuerpos. Y lo disfrutaba tanto que no podía hacer más que llorar.

…

—No sé por qué proteger a esta aldea de mierda, Sarada. Mira lo que le hizo a mi padre, y al tuyo…

…

El día en que Boruto Uzumaki se fue de la aldea, la mayoría de los habitantes soñaron con un pájaro atrapado en una tormenta.

«—Era un pájaro negro, y a lo lejos se veía cómo dejaba arrasados los árboles a su paso.»

«—Esa noche antes de dormir, escuché a los canarios del vecino cantar. El idiota les había dejado el foco encendido y no se podían dormir. Por eso en la mañana cuando recordé mi sueño, pensé que había sido por los canarios. Putos pájaros de mierda, pensé, no dejan dormir a gusto.»

«—Yo soñé que me follaba a un hombre muy alto. Y que veíamos desde la ventana cómo pasaba el pajarito y se iba al mar envuelto en lágrimas y lluvia.»

…

—Él está bien.

—¿Y si no?

—Que sí, Hinata. Si ya no le gustaba ser ninja…

…

Cuando despertó de su sueño en el sofá, pudo ver por la ventana al sol saliendo entre los halos filosos de luces anaranjadas y rojas. Se quedó mirando el amanecer por diez segundos, antes de entender lo que lo atormentaba. Él era muchas cosas —egoísta, tonto, vanidos—, pero no podía proteger algo a lo que no quería cuidar. Konoha era su hogar, el hogar de su hermana y de sus padres. Konoha era el hogar de Sarada, y de su maestro Sasuke Uchiha, y de todos sus tíos y sus más grandes amigos. Pero también era una aldea llena de rincones oscuros y rencor. No podía amar a Konoha sabiendo lo mucho que había dañado a su padre. No podía protegerla cuando en realidad quería que dejara de existir. Sabía que su padre había elegido amar a Konoha, al igual que Sasuke y otras personas que confiaban en La Hoja a pesar del daño que les había provocado. Sabía que el odio no podía tener razón de ser cuando a él no lo habían lastimado. Pero tampoco podía ignorar las heridas que había heredado sin querer aquella noche en que el universo y los ojos de su padre se unieron para robarle el aliento y la esperanza.

Aquella mañana, se lavó la cara, y desdibujó el pánico de los azulejos con paciencia. Tomó una espada que le había regalado Tenten por su cumpleaños número quince y que había usado un par de ocasiones especiales. Hizo una pequeña maleta y salió, dejando una nota de despedida para sus padres y sus maestros, una promesa para Mitsuki y trece cuartillas de puro amor para Sarada.

* * *

Da-chan, querida. Soy tu amiga de reserva (para bien o para mal kjdsknk), y lamento que este regalo sea breve. Me agarraste en vacaciones y sin internet, aunque Yusha querida me avisó desde el cinco, creo, que debía escribirte, no se me ocurrió nada hasta que estuve atrapada en un pueblo sin señal. xD Lo siento.

Sé que hay cosas que quizá no esperas, como el tenue BoruSara, o como ese final en que Boruto se va porque odia de cierta manera a Konoha. He tenido varias veces ataques de pánico por la madrugada y sé lo difícil que es dormir cuando tienes miedo, es también difícil escribirlo y que se entienda la profundidad del malestar que pueden provocar las pesadillas, y el angst quizá no está tan bien logrado. Pero espero que te haya gustado, y sobre todo, que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Creo que también esperabas algo de un Boruto niño, pero no se me ocurrió nada lo suficientemente bueno, también espero que si crees que hay OoC, me lo perdones. También falta Mitsuki. Creo que es el mejor amigo de Boruto y que de hecho, debió hacer alguna aparición, pero quise que no estuviera presente porque tiendo a hacer cosas más alegres cuando hay mejores amigos de por medio. También espero que no te hayas perdido con los textos intercalados y los saltos de tiempo XD. En fin, hay cosas muy raras en mi fic pero klfksdnfk. Espero te guste :D.


End file.
